The purpose of this study is to identify environmental variables which are significantly associated with schizophrenic patients' discharge from hospital, adjustment in community after discharge, and when it occurs readmission to hospital. Variables selected are as follows: professional care in and out of hospital; physical environment of hospital and home; social, religious, and recreational life in hospital and home; family attitudes and beliefs in regard to causation and treatment of illness; industrialized occupational structure; communal patterns of family life; family and community tolerance of symptomatology. The study is being carried out in three ethnological populations: Turkish, Missouri Blacks, and Missouri Whites. Data is being collected by questionnaire method by psychiatrists, nurses and social workers at the time of hospital admission, hospital discharge, and one year post hospital community follow-up. Sample size will be 50 rural patients and 50 urban patients in each of the three ethnological populations, or a total of 300 patients. Each individual and his family is being interviewed six to nine times during the study period providing a data base of 3600 interviews for analysis. A preliminary, partial analysis has been made of the first 64 Missouri and 25 Turkish patients who completed the study; and in 1975 a complete and final analysis of the total patients included will be made. In the course of the study a transcultural exchange of knowledge has developed which is of mutual benefit to the mental health programs of both Turkey and the United States. Utilization of the research findings will assist families to better participate and be of greater community adjustment. Optimum benefit from psychiatric treatment can be realized only in-so-far as the social environment can be controlled to meet the patient' needs.